Una Navidad en Nerima
by Anngel
Summary: Una navidad en la vida de casados de Ranma&Akane?... Espero comentarios... jejeje


Miraba risas malévolas las estrella del árbol y buscaba medios por el cual hurtarla y huir lo mas rápido posible, cuando se disponía a dar el salto triunfal, una mano lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y lo dejo en el piso con ternura- hijo una vez mas de tigo que la estrella es del árbol, no te la puedes llevar- dijo con una inhabitual ternura, acariciando la cabeza de su tercer hijo y el menor de 3 hábiles jovencitos que revoloteaban antes de la habitual cena y posterior fiesta navideña.

Es poco normal verte tan dulce con los niños- dijo una voz que reconoció inmediato, por el singular tono, con una pizca de ironía – Es normal, cada día se parecen mas a su madre – agrego el hombre con natural ronquera - ¿Por qué?, porque cada día son mas lindos, mas tiernos y mas fuertes? - respondió abrazando a su marido, por la cintura, para recibir un pequeño beso y una abrazo antes de responder – NO, solo es porque cada día me vuelven mas loco – la peli-azul cambio su rostro y su acompañante demostró un leve temor, como lo hacia en ataño, cuando su actual esposa salía corriendo después de darle un buen mazazo por la cabeza, que Dios sabe donde lo portaba, debajo de una figura tan fina y pequeña, después de que el la insultara o insultara su comida, que por cierto hoy comía con todo gusto.

Marimacho...- al decir esto, beso sus labios, pero una pequeña sombra tras ellos huyo con una linda estrella del árbol- Tu hijo te ha ganado, cielo – la fémina se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a la salida – Solo me distraías he? - con gran velocidad se poso tras ella - bien esposa, tendremos que atrapar a ese pequeño ladronzuelo - quien saltaba sobre el murallón frente a la fuente de los peces, cuando su pequeña cabeza se estrello casualmente con una bicicleta, montada por una niña de pelo negro azabache con anteojos, que por cierto dejo al pequeño un poco atontado mirando sus lindos ojos negros, mientras un niño pelo café lanzaba una pala de cocina sobre su rival que aun admiraba a la linda niña sobre ruedas, quien hacia sacar chispas a otra niña de llevaba una coleta amarrada con un paño amarillo de puntos negros.

Al parecer no será necesario – dijo por fin una cansada Akane entre los brazos de su esposo, mientras sus amigos entraban saltando las murallas como era costumbre, Shampoo y Muss se habían casado y tenían un pequeña belleza, que pese ha haber sacado la miopía de su padre, no era segatona como él; Rioga y Ukyo, durante la boda de Ranma y Akane, se habían besado y enamorado, con el resultado que ahora tenían un par de gemelos que eran mezcla perfecta de sus padres... Por su lado venia entrando feliz mente una Kasumi embarazada de su 5 hijo, con Tofú y Nabiki, que por conveniencia y por no engordar, había adoptado a una niña tan buen negociante como ella, junto a Kuno; Kodashi??, heee, podemos decir que se casó con un pobre idiota que domina como quiere y tiene una hija tan o mas loca que ella- pobre de mis hijos- dijo Ranma después de ver como Shaoran el mayor era arrastrado por la hija de la joven Tatewaki con una cinta atada al cuello; mientras Shadow el del medio, huía de un Rioga en versión pequeña, por estar hablando con su hermana y Ranma el más pequeño parecía cotorra de tanto discutir con la versión miniatura de la amazona; ambos suspiraron, recordaron viejas navidades donde Akane tenia que ser raptada por su prometido o tenia que huir con ella en los brazos, para poder estar tranquilos; regalos que Ranma modelaba orgulloso, aunque se estuvieran desarmando solos, porque su prometida no sabia hacerlos bien; la declaración de amor del joven oji-azul, bajo el muerdago del centro del dojo, en una de las mil y una fiestas que hizo la mayor de las Tendo cada navidad; Mientras sus recuerdos divagaban, una sombra en el fondo del patio, hizo correr a todos los pequeños diablillos a los brazos de sus padres, quienes rieron a carcajadas al darse cuenta que era -PANTI-MEDIAS TARO!!!- exclamaron todos mientras el gritaba- NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN ASIII!!!- todos rieron como niños, como alguna vez lo hicieron en alguno de esos extraños viajes que siempre terminaban en algún desastre, donde Nabiki, quien ahora sobornaba a Tofú, con decirle cual era el regalo para su esposa, si no le pagaba mil yens, organizaba locos concursos en las playas, donde siempre Ukyo y Shampoo paliaban a muerte por el peli-negro y Akane siempre terminaba golpeando a su prometido, por pervertido - ¿Y Rioga?- exclamo Ukyo, mientras comentaba algo con su amigo de la infancia- No se, creo que el cerdo fue al baño hace un buen rato ya...- Creo que encontraron al joven eternamente perdido 2 horas mas tarde, antes de abrir los obsequios, buscando el dojo, en el sótano.

Por un momento pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo y que aun somos unos adolescentes – susurro para si, mas su rostro se lleno de lagrimas al recordar el llanto de su padre en la sala de casa, cada ves que refutaba enojada que jamás se casaría con un pervertido, egocéntrico y poco delicado , como Ranma, se imagino su llanto en medio del dojo en su boda y recordó su ataúd en medio del mismo salón, sus ultimas palabras "...Ahora voy amor..."; Su fornido acompañante, la saco de sus cavilaciones con un beso en la mejilla y le apunto a una anciana que llegaba con un viejo panda detrás- Prefiero ver a tu padre como mascota...- Dijo Nodoka, mientras Genma con su típico letrero, decía – Prefiero a tu madre sin arma...- La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Akane ellos habían sido sus padres después que los suyos habían partido.

Casi muere de un infarto, después de haber sido tragado una vez mas por Picolet y ser confundido con Charlote, una antiguo cerdito, con doble personalidad que se paseaba por la casa Tendo y que había sido el premio de un duelo de patinaje sobre hielo, ya para estas alturas se preguntaba el porque de que todas las disciplinas que practicaban tenían que terminar siendo de combate (Eso se lo pregunta a autora ^_^ y otras, como porque las vacas no vuelan, en fin volvamos a lo nuestro) Ya sabia igual, al fin y al cabo seria otra NAVIDAD inolvidable junto a su marido... FENOMENO??, ahh eso, no, Ranma dejó de ser fenómeno poco después de la boda, un día en la luna de miel, que solo Dios sabe, porque se les ocurrió ir a China, caminaban por un bosque y el muy distraído, que iba embobado mirando a su marimacho, callo en un profundo agujero (Que había cavado el equipo roket, para atrapar a pikachu), que al caer, surgió del agua subterránea... Cuando Akane fue a ver a su marido, se dio cuenta que no se había transformado en la pelirroja y desde ahí jamás Kuno volvía a ver a su cabellos de fuego y por frustración acepto a la economista Nabiki Tendo. Volviendo a lo del agua subterránea, el staff de Ranma viajo a China, para curarse, pero como arte de magia el agua se había esfumado no encontraron los canales subterráneos, por mas que cavaron, años mas tarde Rioga salio a comprar y termino en el bosque encontrando por fin la cura para su mal de cerdo y referente a Shampoo y Muss, no les importo seguir transformándose, así que aun lo hacen.

Ya para estas alturas la casa parecía zoológico recién inaugurado, con animales de toda clase, el árbol brillaba con sus luces, precioso en el centro del improvisado salón de fiestas, es como si todo volviera ha ser como cuando el fenómeno de mi marido llego; meses después de la muerte de papá, el Maestro, se fue, no sin antes legar en nosotros su fuerza (Ridícula), como herencia para nuestros hijos, Ranma por supuesto, a penas el se fue, la enterró a 20 metros bajo la casa, para que no creyera nadie que él era un pervertido, por guardar la colección de prendas intimas del maestro.

Ranma abrió su regalo, sorprendido por el lindo suéter, Akane había mejorado mucho su tejido y su cocina, se remonto a la bufanda que le regalo hace años que más parecía colador, pero la había hecho con tanto cariño que el se la puso y observo las estrellas junto a ella, creía que ahí había nacido todo el amor que le profesaba, pese a que aun de vez en cuando gracias a Aerolíneas Akane S.A. aun llegaba a Okinawa en menos de 20 minutos o un mazo lo dejaba tirado bajo la mesa gracias a sus comentarios, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero cuando lo supo realmente, fue cuando la creyó muerta en sus brazos, cuando vio perder lo que mas amaba y por ella podría matar; mientras Akane abría el de ella, unas lindas botas de tacón que habían visto hace algunos días en el centro comercial, recordó lo ocurrido- Ranma mira!, son esas las que quiero, se verían lindas con el vestido que me diste para mi cumpleaños- dijo feliz observando la vitrina – Si perfectas para una marimacho, tabla de planchar...- Se oía un – Amor nos vemos más rato cuando llegue del otro distrito...- Akane lo había hecho volar una ves más- se ruborizó al recordar que tubo que pagar el agujero que dejo el vuelvo de Ranma en el techo del centro comercial, se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso; el menor de los Saotome, jugaba con sus nuevas katanas que le había regalado la abuela Nodoka, pues era su aflicción y entrenaba muy seguido; Shaoran observaba tranquilo su tabla de magia, pues se había aficionado a los trucos mágicos, ya era muy bueno y podía hacer hechizos menores, pero no por eso débiles; Shadow estaba rojo, no sabia como entregarle los pendientes que le había comprado a la hija de los Hibiki y ella estaba en la misma inducción intentado hablarle al Saotome del medio; Nabiki sacaba cuentas alegres de la noche de navidad pues había estafado bastante bien a Tofu, quien abrazaba a su esposa mientras los 5 pequeños habrían sus obsequios; Kuno quien ya estaba medio ebrio no decía nada y negaba con su cabeza el comportamiento de su esposa; Shampoo y Muss intentaban dejar quieta a su pequeña que perseguía a Mini Ranma para quitarle las Katanas y pero aun faltaba un regalo y Akane se hizo presente con el supuesto ultimo regalo- amigos quiero darle el ultimo regalo a mi esposo y quiero que Uds. sean testigos – Dijo la peli-azul con énfasis – Dime cariño respondió el artista marcial con cara de coqueto a su esposa – Amor vamos a ser padres y esta vez de una pequeña niña – Ranma la tomo de las cintura y la beso, sus hijos y su esposa era lo mas importante que tenia y si por fin tendría una pequeña, no dejaría que ningún buitre se la llevase, ni mucho menos que la comprometieran contra su voluntad.

Una voz conocida se escucho en el fondo la habitacion, era Genma y Colone, quienes hablaban amenamente de un compromiso- Ranma se detuvo en la ultima palabra, COMPROMISO- Papá que significa esto?...

Es el compromiso entre el 2 primogénito de Shampoo y Muss y la 4 hija de Ranma y Akane...

Papá mi hija no será comprometida por nada del mundo!!, exclamo Ranma como lo hacia cuando mencionaban su compromiso con su actual esposa – Lo siento hijo ya esta y apenas cumplan los 18 años serán casados- Consuegro, no te preocupes será la mejor unión entre las escuelas de combate, además por fin tendré a un guerrero que valga la pena en la familia – colone miró de reojo a Muss y recordó, todas las veces que shampoo lo había derrotado. Akane por su parte le salía humo por la cabeza, apenas había anunciado su embarazo la pequeña ya estaba comprometida, esto era una tortura y siempre por los mismo personajes.

Mientras todos se mantenían pendientes de la pareja, una delicada voz se escucho del patio- chicos vengan a ver la lluvia de estrellas, en tanto todos los concurrentes a la fiesta, salían a ver el espectáculo estelar, Ranma tomo a su esposa en los brazos y se la llevó al que en su tiempo fue el cuarto de su padre y hoy compartían aquellos amantes de inolvidables peleas, celos y amores; el peli-azul busco los labios de su pequeña mujer, la ato a su cintura buscando obtener un poco de resistencia de su parte, pero solo se encontró con las respuestas a sus incesantes caricias, la verdad no sabia que haría si ella le llegaba a faltar algún día, no sabría si podía seguir viviendo sin esa pequeña, lo que mantenía atado a sus dulces manos que lo golpeaban muy duro de vez en cuando, pero también lo hacían sentir que el paraíso existía, pese a que ya no eran los jóvenes que se habían casado ya hace diez años, seguían teniendo la ímpetu de la primera ves que hicieron el amor, lo recodaban como si fuese ayer, dos semanas después de la boda, aun seguían discutiendo del como podían haberse casado, si se llevaban tan mal, buscaban excusas para no dormir juntos, solo por temor a no ser lo que el otro esperaba, a pesar de desearse como locos, entraron en la casa, peleando una ves mas- estas toda una chica violenta como dice Shampoo- Akane se volteo y le grito- si es así, vete con ella y nos separamos ahora mismo- al momento de terminar su frase, le dio una bofetada que el pelinegro detuvo con una sola mano- Esta ves no Akane, no me darás ningún golpe, me empiezas a respetar como tu marido o esto no funcionará – dijo sin emoción alguna, la chica por su parte forcejeo, pero no se pudo liberar de la mano de su marido y se quebró frente a el- No, no puedo, no quiero que esto termine, no soportaría no tenerte a mi lado...- El joven la tomo lentamente y le dio un beso que no se lo esperaba – Akane koishi, te amo y eso nada lo cambiará, porque eres tu... porque shampoo no es leal, porque Ukyo es mi amiga de la infancia, porque Kodashi esta loca, porque tu... - trago saliva- no sabes cocinar, porque tu no eres perfecta, pero si eres perfecta para mi- se besaron, tocando una orquesta de gemidos que duro hasta muy avanzada la noche, solo la luna los acompaño bailando sobre sus cuerpos durante la madrugada, que se movía al ritmo del cariño y amor infinito que ambos se expresaron.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron felices por ver sus caras unas ves más, junto a ellos se encontraban sus 3 hijos que durante la noche se habían integrado al lecho del cual habían salido, Akane sigilosa se paro de la cama he hizo el desayuno para su familia que la esperaba en la habitación, buenos días mis amores – dijo la madre de los 3 revoltosos con una bandeja en los brazos, que parecía que traía comida para 50 personas, estaban los 4 en fila, incluido el padre que hasta hace poco jugaba con los 3, que por cierto habían sacado el estomago de su progenitor.

Comenzó a nevar, se poso en los brazos de su esposo mientras sus hijos devoraban a gran velocidad sus desayunos, para salir a jugar con la linda materia blanca navideña, se besaron, sabían que pasarían muchas mas fiesta juntos y felices, mas con su niña que venia en camino, se amaban era todo lo que importaba, vieron unas vez mas la nieve mientras sus hijos corrían peleándose por el baño, para ser el primero en vestirse- Te amo Ranma – yo igual mi vida- se acomodaron en su cama para dormir un rato mas, pues la noche había sido agotadora, se cobijaron enredados en los brazos de Morfeo, seria una tarde complicada esta vez vendrían a dasear feliz navidad aquellos que no vinieron a las fiesta…


End file.
